User blog:Goddess of Despair/The "pro" season battle 6 Rough Riders vs North west mounted police
The pro season continues as the North west mounted police force takes on the Rough Riders. Who is deadliest? Tp find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death, to decide who is the deadliest warrior. North west mounted police History In 1870, the vast area known as Rupert's Land was transferred from the Hudson's Bay Company to the new Dominion of Canada. The sudden shift of authority and resultant uncertainty and unrest among the inhabitants of the region erupted into the Red River Rebellion of 1869-70. Alarming reports of whisky trading and of restlessness and inter-tribal warfare among the Indians of the plains reached the newly formed federal government in Ottawa. It was essential that order be restored and maintained if the Canadian Northwest was to attract settlers. In 1872, Colonel P. Robertson-Ross, Adjutant-General of the Canadian Militia, was dispatched into the Northwest on a fact-finding journey for the Canadian government. He recommended that a regiment of 550 mounted riflemen be organized to preserve order in the territory and to protect the surveyors and railway builders who were working their way to the Pacific coast. On 3 May 1873, Sir John A. Macdonald introduced a bill to establish a police force, para-military in nature, in the Northwest Territories. On 23 May the bill was passed; and, after receiving royal assent, the North West Mounted Police came into being. Rough Riders History The "Rough Riders" is the name bestowed on the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry, one of three such regiments raised in 1898 for the Spanish-American War and the only one of the three to see action. The United States army was weakened and left with little manpower after the Civil War roughly 30 years prior. As a result, President William McKinley called upon 1,250 volunteers to assist in the war efforts. It was also called "Wood's Weary Walkers" after its first commander, Colonel Leonard Wood, as an acknowledgment of the fact that despite being a cavalry unit they ended up fighting on foot as infantry. Wood's second in command was former assistant secretary of the Navy, Theodore Roosevelt, a man who had pushed for US involvement in Cuban independence. When Colonel Wood became commander of the 1st Cavalry Brigade (1st U.S. Cavalry, 106th U.S. Cavalry, and 1st U.S.V. Cavalry) the Rough Riders then became "Roosevelt's Rough Riders". Voting/Battle information The battle will be a 5 on 5 and both teams will have one of their long range weapon and one horse. The fight will take place in a hilled area with trenches around it. Voting is in the form of points 2 points for edges or a descriptive well worded paragraph. 1 point for a decetly worded paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends on 1/2/2013. Rough Riders or NWMP? The battle begins! Rough riders-5 NWMP-5 The 2 of rough riders were in Canada scouting for U.S land. The NWMP see the rough riders as a threat and fire on their position, killing the dismounted Rough Rider. Rough Riders-4 NWMP-5 The mounted Rough Rider retreated and was pursued by the NWMP’s rider. The two fired rounds at each other until the Rough Rider disappeared behind a hill. The NWMP rider rode up the hill and was sprayed down by the browning. Rough Riders-4 NWMP-4 The rest of the NWMP came up on the Rough Rider’s flank and set up their position. Before being fired upon one Rough Rider noticed the formation and notified his officer, but it was too late and they were already being fired upon by the Gatling. The rounds destroyed the browning and its two operators. Rough Riders-2 NWMP-4 The rough riders get into a trench as more rounds hit the dirt near them. Two of the NWMP begin to advance on the Rough Rider’s trench as the Gatling gun ceases fire. The Rough Riders both aimed their rifles and fired on the NWMP, killing the men manning the Gatling gun. Rough Riders-2 NWMP-2 The remaining men fire upon one another until one shot hits the Rough Rider’s head. Rough Rider-1 NWMP-2 The last Rough Rider blasted a NWMP officer in the shoulder with his Krag. Rough Riders-1 NWMP-1 The Rough Rider ducked into the trench and drew his bowie knife as the NWMP officer entered it with his sabre. The Rough Rider charged with his knife ducking beneath a horizontal slash and stabbing the NWMP officer in his chest. He then head butted the officer causing him to stumble backwards gripping his wound. The Rough Rider charged again but the NWMP officer slashed his legs, making him fall to his knees in pain. The officer then slashed his throat, decapitating him. Rough Riders-X NWMP-1 Expert's opinion The NWMP had a longer melee weapon, their rifle can be reloaded faster and has more rounds in it magazine, and lastly the gatling gun is more reliable and is more powerful. Category:Blog posts